


Gravitational Pull

by studiojude



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, I'm obsessed with these gay disasters, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, they're so in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiojude/pseuds/studiojude
Summary: One shot featuring Alex and Henry at a gala in Berlin. Casey McQuiston mentions Alex tying Henry up, so I wanted to explore what that moment might have been like!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	Gravitational Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently rereading RWRB (as I am wont to do whenever things are stressful) and realized that our beloved author, Casey McQuiston, mentions that Alex ties Henry up with his tie after attending a gala in Berlin but never expands on it or brings it up again. Since then I've had this little one shot stuck in my head and decided to give a go at writing it.  
> Just a heads up, I haven't written for this fandom before nor have I written fanfic in quite some time, so hopefully it's enjoyable for y'all!  
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this :)

It’s been weeks since Alex has seen Henry, and honestly he’s fucking done with waiting. The last time they had been together Henry had been smearing cupcake frosting down the column of Alex’s throat and doing something completely obscene with his mouth, the memories still made Alex shiver. But now the wait was over and Alex is so fucking relieved he could cry. 

But like, it’s fine. It’s totally not a thing. 

It’s early May and they’re both attending a gala in Berlin, supporting some sort of charitable fund or other that is likely to bring good publicity for both the crown and the presidency, and Alex can’t seem to take his eyes off of the golden haired beauty standing across the room from him. Neither had spoken to each other yet that evening since both had arrived at separate times and were making an effort to not be seen together too much, to not draw too much suspicion. The thought made something tug in Alex’s chest, he couldn’t deny that being with Henry was intoxicating. The more time they spent talking, having sex, sending each other thinly veiled thirst traps on Snapchat, the more Alex’s heart and brain demanded. It was like Henry had this deep gravitational pull, like he was a planet sucking Alex into his orbit. With Henry, he was free to be his manic, energetic, vulnerable self; with Henry he could understand himself better. Alex was too caught up in thinking about Henry that he didn’t even notice that the prince had walked over to him until he was standing right in front of him, waving his hand slightly to get Alex’s attention. 

“Hullo? Earth to Alex?” When their eyes met, Henry broke into a soft smile. Not his press smile or his meeting the public smile, just the soft one that only Alex was privileged enough to witness. Alex couldn’t help but grin back. 

“Since when have you been standing there?! You just can’t keep away from me, can ya?” He quipped back. Henry just rolled his eyes.

“I came over here, you utter arse, because you were staring me down from across the room. Wanted to make sure that brain of yours was still operating correctly.” Alex almost blushed at being caught zoning out while staring at Henry. Almost. Instead, he just lowered his voice an octave and asked

“Doing anything in an hour?” It was risky, he knew, to proposition a prince of England in the middle of a gala surrounded by people. Some of whom made no attempt at hiding their curious glances over at the two men. But what was life without a little risk? Henry raised an eyebrow,

“I suppose I’ll be taking a summit with the American delegation?” God, even his use of euphemisms was turning Alex on, this was getting ridiculous. 

The hour passed by achingly slow, both men doing their duties by mingling with the other guests; sipping champagne, making small talk, being their charismatic public selves. It was all too much for Alex right now. He didn’t want to be respectable, to have to compartmentalize the part of himself he was getting to know through Henry. What he wanted was to go back to the hotel they were both staying at and get Henry’s filthy fucking mouth on him again. Which is how, after the hour had passed and it was finally a decent time for them to leave, both Alex and Henry found themselves in the back of a limo unable to keep their hands off of each other. Shaan had insisted on driving, even though the gala had provided both the limo and a driver, and Alex had never been more thankful for that and the fact that there was a thick plastic divider between them and the driver’s seat. He hadn’t been able to wait to kiss those perfect lips any second longer. Alex had Henry’s navy blue tie wrapped around his fist and was pressing the prince back into the dark upholstery, kissing him deeply. Henry was gripping Alex’s upper arms, knuckles white, like Alex was a life preserver and he was at risk of drowning. A sharp rap on the window next to Henry’s head startled them, Alex half falling off of Henry in tipsy surprise. Neither had noticed that the car wasn’t moving anymore, that they were parked outside of the very ritzy Berlin hotel where all the gala guests were staying. Henry looked sheepish, Alex loved the soft blush that dusted his cheeks and went down his throat. Shaan didn’t make any outward signs that he knew what they had been doing when both men exited the vehicle, making Alex send up a quick praise for staff NDAs (not that he would have cared much, Alex got off a little on all of the semi-public sexual tension, not that he would have ever admitted it). 

After being flanked by PPOs, going up a back elevator, and successfully dodging anyone else staying in the hotel, Alex and Henry were finally alone behind a locked door. As soon as Alex turned around from sliding the lock into place, Henry was on him, lips meeting lips and a hand pressed against the small of his back.  
“I have missed you, love” Henry murmured against Alex’s throat as he worked his way down, lips searching for the pulse point. A surge of warmth went through Alex and he reached up to hold Henry’s face in his hands, pressing his forehead against Henry’s. 

“I missed you too. You look fucking hot in that suit.” Alex said back, smirking as Henry pulled away to look at Alex up and down. 

“You’re one to talk.” 

Alex just laughed and bent forward, nipping at Henry’s earlobe with his teeth. 

“Actually, I’d prefer less talking and more doing right now, if you catch my drift.” Henry seemed to agree as he reached to pull Alex’s suit jacket off, dropping it onto the floor. Things were moving fast now, and somehow (Alex couldn’t be bothered to remember how) they both ended up on the bed, Henry spread out underneath Alex. Both suit jackets were fully off now, shoes were left abandoned by the door along with Alex’s maroon tie, and Henry’s button up was completely undone leaving his chest exposed. He looked completely ravished, lips parted, pupils large and dark with desire, chest lightly splotched with red; Alex was obsessed with it. He wondered, not for the first time, how he ever thought he was straight when someone who looked like that existed. When Alex bent down to resume kissing the prince, Henry pulled back ever so slightly. Alex abruptly stopped everything.

“Hey, you okay? We can stop, if you want.” 

Henry’s mouth was slightly open, clearly wanting to say something but looking embarrassed by it. This should be interesting, Alex thought. Then Henry’s chin lifted, in that defiant way that Alex loved, and said

“I want to...try something different tonight. If you want.” Alex’s brain short circuited, fuck. He gave Henry a feral grin

“Whatever you have in mind, baby, I can assure you I’m down for.” At that, Henry reached up to slightly tug at his own tie, undoing the knot and handing it over to Alex.

“Tie me up,” he demanded softly. Alex gaped at him, not completely comprehending his luck. Henry, taking Alex’s inaction as a rejection, moved to grab the tie back.

“I-I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just something I’ve always wanted to try and-” He was quickly cut off by Alex covering his lips with his own, only pulling away when they were both properly breathless.

“You are going to be the fucking death of me, sweetheart.” Henry’s soft smile appeared again at that, situating himself to be more comfortable as Alex began to bind both of his wrists together and tie them to the bed frame above his head. When Alex was finished, he bent down to whisper in Henry’s ear

“Is that okay, baby?” Henry shivered and when he spoke it came out rough and low

“Oh God, yes.” 

Alex kissed his cheek softly, and began trailing down towards his final goal, pressing soft kisses to Henry’s solar plexus and stomach as he went. When he reached the waistband of Henry’s pants, he nipped at his hip before undoing the zipper and button, only pausing once to get the okay from Henry before pulling down his pants and boxers in one go. Alex would never get over seeing Henry like this: vulnerable, hot, and wanting. As he swallowed Henry down, he reveled in the noises Henry was making. A combination of words of praise and swears. One moment it was “that’s so good, love” and then the next the phrase “fucking christ” was being gasped out reverently, and Alex thought “I could do this forever.” 

When Henry was done, laying spent and shivering on top of the duvet, Alex pressed a sticky kiss to his inner thigh and crawled his way upwards. When he got to the top he untied Henry’s wrists, turning to meet him in a deep kiss when he was done, reveling in the way Henry could taste himself on Alex’s tongue. 

“Good?” Alex asked, poking Henry’s chest gently and grinning. Henry laughed,

“Hard to tell, might have to do that again so I can give you a full review later.” 

After a few moments of laughing, making out, and removing the rest of their pesky clothes, Henry fully returned the favor. Alex didn’t last long, he was so turned on by the previous display of debauched Henry and the sexual tension all night, so he came a few minutes later. He would’ve felt embarrassed had it been anyone other than Henry, but he didn’t, Henry had always felt safe to him. 

As they lay together in the aftermath on the rumpled bed, Alex in Henry’s arms with his head pressed into his chest so that he could hear the prince’s steady heartbeat, he realized he had never felt more at home. He pushed the realization away, unable to deal with the complexities that it would bring. For now, this moment was everything. For now, being with Henry like this was enough.


End file.
